VgddK mit Voldi
by Jacky
Summary: Voldemort ist der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an Hogwarts


VgddK mit Voldi:  
  
  
  
heute: "cogitatioliesre" ...  
  
Das 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts, Voldemort ist der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen KÃ¼nste an Hogwarts, unter der Vorraussetzung Dumbledores, dass er niemanden umbringt. Alle SchÃ¼ler, mit Ausnahme der Slytherins, fÃ¼rchten sich natÃ¼rlich vor ihm, doch versuchen sie den Unterricht so gut wie mÃ¶glich normal weiterzufÃ¼hren. Wieder mal ist es an der Zeit fÃ¼r VgddK, und Voldemort reibt sich schon die HÃ¤nde...  
  
  
  
Voldemort: (stÃ¼rmt in den Klassenraum (A/N: denkt einfach an Snape) und ein zusammenzucken der SchÃ¼ler geht durch die klasse) Harharhar, heute werden wir einen neuen Fluch kennen lernen.  
  
Ein SchÃ¼ler: (ganz leise) Und was fÃ¼r einen?  
  
Voldemort: Eine gute Frage! Es ist ein Fluch, durch den man die peinlichsten und schrecklichsten Geheimnisse anderer erfahren kann. Potter, komm nach vorn  
  
  
  
Harry: Warum immer ich?  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Weil du, du bist!  
  
  
  
Harry: HÃ¤tt ich mir ja denken kÃ¶nnen...  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Denken ist ein gutes Stichwort! Mit dem Fluch, den ihr heute lernt, kÃ¶nnt ihr Gedanken lesen.  
  
  
  
Harry: ScheiÃŸe!  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Ja, das kann man wirklich sagen, ist nicht sehr schÃ¶n, wenn andere dadurch deine tiefsten Geheimnisse erfahren... harharhar, ich freu mich ja schon...  
  
  
  
Harry: /Oh verdammt! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!/  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Der Spruch ist einfach, nur mÃ¼sst ihr euch sehr darauf konzentrieren, wessen Gedanken ihr erfahren wollt, wenn ihr das nicht tut, habt ihr ein vÃ¶lliges Stimmengewirr in euren Ohren...  
  
  
  
Harry: (steht nun vorne vor dem Lehrerpult) /Quidditch! Quidditch! .../  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Also, sprecht mir jetzt nach: cogitatioliesre.  
  
  
  
SchÃ¼ler: (murmeln) Cogitatioliesre.  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Gut, da ihr die Aussprache kÃ¶nnt, wollen wir mal sehen, was Potter so denkt... ach noch was, ihr mÃ¼sst mit dem Zauberstab stÃ¤ndig auf diese Person zielen...  
  
  
  
Harry: (sieht Voldi flehend an) /QUIDDITCH! QUIDDITCH! .../  
  
  
  
Voldemort: (hebt seinen Zauberstab) Cogitatioliesre! (denkt ganz doll an Harry)  
  
  
  
Harry: /Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch... !/  
  
  
  
Voldemort: (seufzt) Meine GÃ¼te, Potter, hast du denn nichts anderes im Kopf auÃŸer Quidditch?!  
  
  
  
Harry: (angestrengt) Ganz bestimmt nicht! /Quidditch, Quidditch... /  
  
  
  
Voldemort: (wÃ¼tend) HÃ¶r endlich auf daran zu denken! Gut, wenn du es nicht anders willst... (grinst)  
  
  
  
Harry: (schreit auf) AAARRGGGGGHH!  
  
  
  
SchÃ¼ler: (starren ihn entsetzt an)  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Harharharhar, du wolltest es nicht anders... mal sehn: oh, interessant, sehr aufregend, was du dir da vorstellst... (er sah fies grinsend in die klasse) Euer kleiner Potter denkt an ein MÃ¤dchen, Weasley!  
  
  
  
Ron: (zuckt zusammen und stottert) Ã„.. Ã¤h j.. j.. a??  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Ich glaub das ist deine Schwester, Ginny, richtig?  
  
  
  
Ron: (nickt)  
  
  
  
Harry: Nein, ... nein, ... ! (liegt zusammengekrÃ¼mmt auf dem Boden) /Quidditch... /  
  
  
  
Voldemort: HÃ¶r auf an Quidditch zu denken, ich kann doch eh weiter in deinen Gedanken rumwÃ¼hlen, da nÃ¼tzt es nichts, wenn du versuchst nur an das eine zu denken... ach ja: Ginny. Also ich weiÃŸ nicht, ob das so jugendfrei ist, was du dir da vorstellst...  
  
  
  
SchÃ¼ler (auÃŸer Ron und Harry und Hermine): (grinsen)  
  
  
  
Ron: Oh-mein-Gott! Ich will's nicht wissen! Du Herm?  
  
  
  
Hermine: (schÃ¼ttelt nur den Kopf)  
  
  
  
Harry: Bitte! HÃ¶ren sie auf Professor... (fleht)  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Also gut, auch wenn ich ungern aufhÃ¶re dich zu quÃ¤len, aber selbst DAS ist mir zu... zu.. ich find kein Wort, auf jeden Fall ist es eklig!  
  
  
  
Ron: (entsetzt) Ich-glaub-mit-ist-schlecht... und das von Harry?!?  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Gut, mal gucken ob du noch etwas anderes im Kopf hast auÃŸer deinen Sex-Fantasien... gut, nein, nicht gut! Das ist je genauso schlimm...  
  
  
  
SchÃ¼ler: (halten sich schon die Ohren zu) Neeeeiiiinnnn!!!  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Ruhe! Ich mein, es ist schlimm fÃ¼r mich, was interessieren euch Potters Eltern?  
  
  
  
SchÃ¼ler: (verstummen)  
  
  
  
Harry: /Ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn.../  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Jaja Potter, das tun viele... ich denke, das reicht, sonst ist nur noch Schwachsinn in deinem Hohlkopf... (lÃ¤sst seinen Zauberstab sinken) So, jetzt zu euch. (wendet sich der Kasse zu)  
  
  
  
Harry: (liegt noch immer verkrampft am Boden, ohne jegliche Beachtung zu bekommen) Argh!  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Ruhe da unten! Gut dann probiert ihr es mal aus, Ã¤hm.. ja. Ich stell euch mal zu Paaren zusammen: Granger - Malfoy  
  
  
  
Hermine und Draco: NNNEEEIIIIIINNNNN!!!!!  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Doch und jetzt Ruhe! Weasley - Bulstrode; Potter - Parkinson...  
  
  
  
Die eben genannten (sogar Harry): AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
  
  
Voldemort: RUHE! Thomas - Finnigan!  
  
  
  
Dean und Seamus: (atmen erleichtert aus)  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Longbottom - Goyle; Brown - Crabbe; Patil - (sieht erstaunt auf seine Liste) Schwarzerphoenix???  
  
  
  
Parvati: Wer bitte ist 'schwarzerphoenix'???  
  
  
  
unbekanntes MÃ¤dchen: Ich...  
  
  
  
Alle: (starren sie an) ???  
  
  
  
unbekanntes MÃ¤dchen: Ja, die Autorin wusste keinen mehr, der noch gemein und fies und ein Slytherin ist, da hat sie mich geschickt...  
  
  
  
Parvati: (atmet erleichtert aus) Gut...  
  
  
  
Ron: (zu Hermine) Ist die Autorin nicht ein bisschen, naja hirnkrank???  
  
  
  
Hermine: (nickt) Jepp, gut das Parvati das noch nicht weiÃŸ...  
  
  
  
Stimme: Das hab ich gehÃ¶rt! Harharhar, ihr werdet ja sehn was ihr davon habt...  
  
  
  
Ron: Mist!  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Ã„hm, ja kÃ¶nnten wir dann weitermachen? Gut. Also die Restlichen, deren Namen nicht bekannt sind tun sich dann bitte auch noch zusammen.  
  
  
  
Hermine: Ã„h, Professor? Was machen wir, wenn unser Partner nur an eine bestimmte Sache denkt?  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Gut, dass du das erwÃ¤hnst... dann mÃ¼sst ihr grinsen...  
  
  
  
Alle: ???  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Guckt mich nicht so an, ich kann nichts dafÃ¼r, das hat sich die Autorin ausgedacht!  
  
  
  
Alle: Achso, na dann ist ja kein Wunder...  
  
  
  
Stimme: Hey!!! Was kann ich dafÃ¼r, wenn mir nix anders einfÃ¤llt...  
  
  
  
SchÃ¼ler: (stellen sich widerwillig zu den genannten Paaren zusammen) *grummel* *fluch*  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Gut, die ersten 10 Minuten liest der eine, dann wechselt ihr... ach ja, senkt einfach den Zauberstab, wenn ihr den Zauber abbrechen wollt.  
  
  
  
Jeweils einer aus der Gruppe: (murmelt) Cogitatioliesre (grinst)  
  
  
  
Die anderen: Ahhhh! (schreien vor Verzweiflung und Schmerz, so wie Harry auch schon)  
  
  
  
Kurze zeit spÃ¤ter...  
  
  
  
Parvati: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Dieses MÃ¤dchen ist so... Gott, sie steht auf Draco Malfoy!!! Argh!  
  
  
  
Alle Gryffindors: AAAHHH!  
  
  
  
Draco: (zuckt mit den Schultern) Was habt ihr, ist doch nichts neues, dass es Menschen gibt, die auf mich abfahren...  
  
  
  
Alle Slytherin-MÃ¤dchen: (werfen schwarzerphoenix bÃ¶se Blicke zu)  
  
  
  
Parvati: Gott, ich kann nicht mehr, sie lieÃŸt Slash-Fictions und hat stÃ¤ndig dieses Bild im Kopf: Draco kÃ¼sst Harry...  
  
  
  
Harry und Draco: AAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (wollen sich auf sie stÃ¼rzen und irgendwas gaaanz schlimmes mit ihr machen) (A/N: ich ignorier einfach mal die Tatsache, dass das eigentlich nicht mÃ¶glich ist, wenn man mit Schmerzen am Boden liegt...)  
  
  
  
Hermine: (grinst) Draco, was hat du? Warum regst du dich darÃ¼ber auf, wenn du sowieso daran denkst, es zu tun...  
  
  
  
Alle (auÃŸer Draco und schwarzerphoenix): (wÃ¼rg)  
  
  
  
Draco: (wird total rot) Gar nicht, das denkst du dir jetzt aus!  
  
  
  
Hermine: Warum sollt ich mir so was widerliches ausdenken?!?  
  
  
  
Harry: (inzwischen bei schwarzerphoenix angekommen) Ich bring dich um!  
  
  
  
Unbekanntes MÃ¤dchen: (wird von Harry gewÃ¼rgt) Argh!  
  
  
  
Voldemort: HÃ¶r auf damit, wenn dann bring ich hier die Menschen um! Und was sie sich vorstellt ist noch harmlos!!! Ich denk da nur an deine Phantasien mit Ginny...  
  
  
  
Harry: (lÃ¤sst sie los und geht wieder zu Pansy)  
  
  
  
Pansy: Ich will diese Gedanken aber nicht sehen!!!  
  
  
  
Harry: Glaub mir, das will ich auch nicht!  
  
  
  
Die Stunde geht dann weiter, jeder ist irgendwie abgelenkt, und achtet nicht auf die entsetzten oder auch Schmerzensschrei der anderen...  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermine: Oh Gott, Draco, du spielst mit Barbies?  
  
  
  
Draco: (zwischen einem 'Argh' und einem 'ahhh') Na und, hast du das frÃ¼her nicht gemacht?  
  
  
  
Hermine: Nein, das war mir zu blÃ¶d... Oh, und du... du willst WAS tun? Wirklich, wie tief bist du gesunken, das du mit Harry, naja... was auch immer, es ist zu ekelhaft, darÃ¼ber zu sprechen... Hey, du brauchst noch ne TeddybÃ¤r zum schlafen? Wie sÃ¼ÃŸ!  
  
  
  
Draco: (hat zu viele Schmerzen, als dass er es laut aussprechen kÃ¶nnte) /Ich hasse dich!!!/  
  
  
  
Hermine: Ja Draco-SpÃ¤tzchen, ich hasse dich auch...  
  
  
  
  
  
Dean: Wirklich? Gott Seamus, wenn ich das gewusst hÃ¤tte... ich, ich bin sprachlos! Wieso hast du mir es nie gesagt, ich mein, ich will genau das gleiche!  
  
  
  
Seamus: /Nein, meine verlangen ist viel grÃ¶ÃŸer!/  
  
  
  
Dean: (bÃ¶sefunkelt) Gut, dann beginnt jetzt halt ein Wettstreit, wer die meisten Zitronenbrause-Bonbons essen kann, bekommt vom anderen eine ganze TÃ¼te davon geschenkt!  
  
  
  
Seamus: /Gut, abgemacht.../  
  
  
  
Dean: Hey ich wusste gar nicht, dass du in der Muggelwelt eine kleine Freundin hast... (grins)  
  
  
  
  
  
Einige andere Paare erfahren noch unwichtige Gedanken und Ã¶fters ist ein 'Ahhh' oder ein 'verdammt, hÃ¶r doch auf' zu hÃ¶ren. Dann...  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Gut, die 10 Minuten sind um, wechselt jetzt mit eurem Partner! (befehl)  
  
  
  
'Cogitatioliesre', gefolgt von grinsenden Gesichtern und wieder sind ein paar Schmerzensschreie zuhÃ¶ren und einige andere hab TrÃ¤nen in den Augen vom Lachen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry: (hÃ¤lt sich den Bauch) Gott, ich hÃ¤tt nie gedacht, dass man sich so lÃ¤cherlich machen kann... wirklich, Malfoy tut mir ja fast leid, wie du ihm hinterher rennst, peinlich. Wirklich peinlich!  
  
  
  
Pansy: /HÃ¶r auf zu lachen! Was du so fÃ¼r Ginny machen wÃ¼rdest ist doch genauso peinlich/  
  
  
  
Harry: Stimmt, aber wenigstens bin ich mir sicher, dass es keine einseitige Liebe ist... tja Pech, wÃ¼rd ich sagen...  
  
  
  
  
  
Millicent: Ach, ist unser kleines Wiesel verknallt? Ich glaub ich sollte mal mit Granger reden und ihr sagen, wie du sie dir so vorstellst...  
  
  
  
Ron: /Tu's doch, sie denkt bestimmt nicht anders.../  
  
  
  
  
  
Wie recht er hat:  
  
  
  
Draco: Also wirklich Schlammblut, das du fÃ¤hig bist so was zu denken... ich bin echt Ã¼berrascht... (A/N: hehe ich auch...) Vielleicht solltest du mal mit Wiesel 'reden'... ich denk ihr wÃ¼sstet da schon ein paar GesprÃ¤chsthemen... nicht Bulstrode?  
  
  
  
Millicent: Jepp!  
  
  
  
Draco: Oh, und es gibt tatsÃ¤chlich noch was anders in deinem Hirn, als BÃ¼cher und die Vorstellung, es mit Wiesel zu treiben?! Wirklich Granger, das ist mehr, als ich erwartet hÃ¤tte... (grinst) Ich hÃ¤tte nie gedacht, dass du dich mal um dein Aussehen kÃ¼mmerst... naja, ein bisschen verÃ¤ndert hast du dich ja...  
  
Hermine: /Ja, und was du deswegen denkst, ist wirklich widerlich, Malfoy!/  
  
Draco: Tja, ich bin halt 16, und noch dazu ein Junge, klar dass ich nur das im Kopf hab (grinst) du wÃ¤rst auch nicht anders...  
  
  
  
Neville: (heult- vom Lachen) Gott, du trÃ¤gst UnterwÃ¤sche mit Feuerwehrautos? Junge, du bist 16!  
  
Goyle: /Als wenn du besser wÃ¤rst, du vergisst doch dauernd was, bist schlecht in der Schule, bekommst nichts hin.../  
  
Neville: (irritiert)was hat das denn mit UnterwÃ¤sche zu tun!?!  
  
Goyle: /Ã„hm, keine Ahnung, frag die Autorin.../  
  
Stimme: WeiÃŸ ich auch nicht...  
  
Neville: Egal, jedenfalls trage ich keine BabyunterwÃ¤sche und du bist auch nicht sehr viel besser als ich, dein einziges gutes Fach ist ZaubertrÃ¤nke, und das auch nur, weil du ein Slytherin bist.  
  
Goyle: /Vielleicht sollt ich mal mit Granger reden... sie wÃ¼rde bestimmt gern wissen, was du so von ihr denkst.../ (A/N: warum denken alle an Hermine?!?)  
  
Neville: (mit den Schultern zuckt und fies grinst) Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich das machen lasse, bei den Sachen die ich jetzt von dir weiÃŸ... (A/N: findet ihr den Darsteller von Neville nich auch so putzig...?)  
  
Goyle: /Grrr/  
  
  
  
Unbekanntes MÃ¤dchen: Hey, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Neville sÃ¼ÃŸ findest... (sieht zu ihm rÃ¼ber) Naja, hÃ¤sslich ist er ja nicht... (A/N: stimmt!) Und du hast nen Fimmel fÃ¼r EinhÃ¶rnen? Wie sÃ¼ÃŸ...  
  
Parvati: /Na und, dafÃ¼r hast du einen... argh, es ist zu widerlich das zu denken... einen Fimmel fÃ¼r (wÃ¼rgt) Malfoy... /  
  
Unbekanntes MÃ¤dchen: Jepp, hab ich. Das kann auch jeder wissen. (brÃ¼llt) Draco ist halt n SÃ¼ÃŸer!  
  
Alle: (starren sie an) ???  
  
Unbekanntes MÃ¤dchen: Ups, 'tschuldigung...  
  
  
  
Einige Minuten spÃ¤ter haben alle anderen auch noch die unwichtigsten Gedanken ihrer Partner erfahren und Voldemort sorgt wieder fÃ¼r Ruhe.  
  
Voldemort: Ihr werdet mir zur nÃ¤chsten Stunde eine Zusammenfassung dieser Stunde schreiben... und bitte ohne Details; ich will nicht wissen, was so in euren hirnlosen KÃ¶pfen vorgeht (schaudert bei dem Gedanken an Harry) Gut, wendet diesen Spruch so oft es geht an, damit ihr etwas geÃ¼bt darin seid... wieso auch immer ihr das sein solltet (schaut nach oben...) ... ihr kÃ¶nnt jetzt schon damit anfangen.  
  
2o Minuten spÃ¤ter ertÃ¶nt endlich das langersehnte Ende der Stunde und die SchÃ¼ler stÃ¼rzen aus den UnterrichtsrÃ¤umen.  
  
Ron: (zu Hermine) Wollte die Autorin nicht noch was bÃ¶ses mit uns machen... ?  
  
Hermine: (mit den Schultern zuckt) Jepp, dacht ich eigentlich auch...  
  
Stimme: Geschenkt!  
  
Beide: (strahlen) Danke!!!  
  
In den nÃ¤chsten Tagen gehen einige GerÃ¼chte in der Schule um, jedoch sind sie harmlos, da sich kein/-e SchÃ¼ler/-in traut, die peinlichsten Geheimnisse seines/seiner MitschÃ¼ler/-in auszuplaudern, aus Angst, seine/ihre kÃ¶nnten ebenfalls an die groÃŸe Glocke gehÃ¤ngt werden.  
  
  
  
~~~Fin~~~  
  
A/N: alles ist ziemlich unlogisch!  
  
Â© schwarzerphoenix 


End file.
